Caught Under the Mistletoe
by Typewriter 15
Summary: In honor of the Christmas season. When Santa Claus' Jynx sneaks into Team Magma's base and conjures some enchanted mistletoe, Maxie becomes stuck underneath it. And who is to happen upon him, but our lovable pirate? Uh, what is the tradition associated with mistletoe again? Hardenshipping SLASH


**AN: **This is a r)ole play my friend (the magnificent Greaterreddragon) and I did together! We hope you enjoy it! Please read and review if you like it!They are much appreciated!

* * *

><p><span><strong>Caught Under the Mistletoe<strong>

On the outskirts of Lilycove city, the sun could be seen falling beneath the horizon, soon to be welcoming the return of night. Orange and reds adorned the sky, and cast an eerie glow over the team Magma Base. A humanoid ice Pokémon was currently lurking in the shadows outside the base, watching as the last of the team magma grunts passed through the exit, laughing together on their way out. After they left, she froze the automatic door with her psychic powers, and it remained stuck in place, wide open, allowing for her to freely slide into the base.

"Jynx!" the Pokémon exclaimed cheerfully, as it made its way through the halls.

Jynx looked around. She thought the place was extremely red, but still rather bare. She could not understand why there weren't any Christmas decorations up. Like the ones they had up in her master's workshop. What kind of people where they? Jynx continued through various corridors until she spotted a room that seemed to be an office. She peered in through the window to see a man sitting at a desk typing away on his laptop. The redhead had an expression of concentration on his face as he looked at the screen in front of him. All of a sudden, he grimaced, then cursed.

"No this won't do either!" he snapped at the screen, throwing his hands in the air, frustrated.

Jynx watched the human throw a tantrum within the office. She felt pity for him that he was so stressed. Especially around christmas time! People she be happy around christmas! It was in two days after all! She could almost feel the tension and anger he was feeling. Whatever he was angry about would have to wait for later, she decided, for she had an idea. 'What this human needs is some Christmas spirit!' she thought excitedly. Looking up at the ceiling, she finally focused on a spot just a few metres or so outside the entrance way to the office door. With the wave of her hand, a plant began to sprout and cover the area of the ceiling. It was mistletoe. She smiled. The special properties of this mistletoe was sure to bring the human happiness! Just wait and see! With one last look at the infuriated redhead, she used her powder snow attack, which covered the entire hallway in snow, before she exclaimed "Jynx! Jynx!" again, and exited the base, quite pleased with herself!

Maxie glared daggers at the screen! His latest ideas weren't progressing as well as he thought they should be, and every time he came up with a new idea, there were always loopholes! Maxie sighed. Today had been a bad day and he could no longer concentrate. Perhaps, things would go better tomorrow. With a finale exhale, he shut down his laptop and pushed in his chair, before making his way over to the door and walking out of it. What greeted him almost made him faint in utter shock.

"What the-!"

Snow covered every inch of the hallway, and the air was chilly. Maxie almost thought he had fallen asleep at his desk. Surely this had to be a dream!

"What!? How!?" he exclaimed, completely stumped.

He took several steps forward, but all of a sudden was halted on the spot, as if some unforeseen force had paralyzed him. He tried to move, but to no avail, could not.

"What in the name of Arceus is going on!?" he yelled, fear starting to build inside of him.

He looked around. He could move his head and arms, but his feet seemed glued to the floor.

"TABITHA!? COURTNEY!?" he called out in the hope his admins were still around.

No one answered.

"ANYONE!?" he called again.

Once more, only silence greeted him. He looked around, but could see no one. Everyone had gone home, and he was the only one that was still here, frozen to the spot for some unknown reason. This was starting to really scare him!

"SOMEONE!? Please help..." the last part coming out in a whisper.

* * *

><p>Near the same outskirts of Lilycove, a man walked near the coastline, watching as the sun set and admiring the pristine gleam the rays of light gave as the gently rolling waves reflected them. He was so enamored by the sea's beauty that he hardly paid any attention to the grunts leaving their hideout. There was no way, he thought, that he was going to let one of THEM ruin his evening. So, he simply paid them no mind.<p>

What DID later command his attention, however, was the emergence of a strange figure from Team Magma's hideout. When the figure got a little closer, he was able to identify it as a Jynx. At this point, Archie was even more confused. 'Jynx?', he thought, 'But that's an ice-type! What would Team Magma possibly want with it?' He lowered his gaze in thought before looking back towards the Magma Hideout. 'I'm going in there.' Archie looked out towards the horizon once more where sea met sky, then turned and began to approach the hideout.

As he approached the entrance, he noted that without the grunts around it wasn't very secure at all. Archie had expected to face at least some resistance from his sworn enemies, but he was slightly baffled at the fact that the automatic door had been wide open and he was traipsing through the halls freely. He noted that the hideout was very warm, which, he supposed, he should have expected. It was a stark contrast to his own team's hideout, which was quite a bit cooler. It was no sooner when he thought about how eerie it was walking around a place so empty that he swore he heard a shout, or at least the echoes of a shout.

"What was that?" he said to no one. Slightly alarmed, he began to walk in the direction of what he heard.

It wasn't long after that that he found the same corridor that Jynx had been in. Itg was covered in snow? What!? He stopped to see Maxie, who seemed quite irate. He hesitated for a moment, but decided to show himself and walk forward.

"Oi! Were you the one making all that noise?" Archie asked, appearing nonchalant but with a slight hint of animosity in his voice.

Maxie was now internally panicking. He didn't understand what was happening! Why he was stuck! Why there was bloody snow in his base! He didn't know what to do! Suddenly he heard footfalls crunching through the snow and a gruff voice ask him a question. He pivoted, and turn to face the last person he wanted to see at the moment.

"What are you doing here!?" he shot vexingly, forgetting his fear in favour of glaring at his enemy.

"And how did you get in here!?"

Archie rolled his eyes.

"Your hideout is unguarded and the entrance is wide-open. Doesn't take a rocket scientist to get in here. As for WHY I'm here, I noticed a Jynx walk out of one of the doors. I couldn't fathom what Team Magma could POSSIBLY want with a Jynx, so I decided to investigate!" He crossed his arms and looked Maxie dead in the eyes.

Maxie stared at him, his mouth opening, before closing again. How was it that the door Archie had entered through was open? The door was designed to close automatically! A Jynx? What!? If a Jynx had entered his base, that explained why there was snow everywhere, but it did not explain why he couldn't move!

"Why do you care what Pokémon we have here or not!?"

"Ordinarily, I don't. But a JYNX of all things? That's so out-of-character for Team Magma that I figured something must have been up! Knowing you land-loving punks, something nefarious!" But Archie had noticed Maxie's reaction. He swore Maxie seemed almost shocked. Could he really not have any clue what was happening?

Maxie stared at Archie. And an awkward silence followed.

"Look around you. Do you really think I would cover my own base in snow?"

Archie stood in silence for a moment, considering the question posed to him. Finally, he looked back at Maxie.

"Well... No. You wouldn't. But if you didn't... Maybe one of the grunts did? But then, not sure what use THEY would have for a Jynx either..."

More silence followed. Maxie was starting to feel restless. All he wanted was to get out of here and go home, but he couldn't admit the fact that he couldn't move to his worst enemy! Still, no one was here except Archie, and without any help, he would never get out of here. Deciding to swallow his pride, he gave a barely audible whisper:

"I can't move."

Archie blinked and decided he must have misheard him, because there was no way Maxie had just said he couldn't move. That made no sense.

"Sorry dude, what'd you say? I couldn't hear you."

"I SAID... I can not move" he repeated angrily. He then gave Archie a slightly helpless look.

"You can't move." Archie repeated flatly and raised an eyebrow, not that anyone could tell with the bandana.

"Any idea why that is?"

Maxie looked at him, then at his arms and raised them. He then twisted his upper body, and moved his head from side to side.

"It would seem that only my feet are stuck to this spot. Why that is?... No idea" he said flatly.

"You didn't step in super-glue or anything like that, did ya?" Archie asked somewhat sarcastically but looked around somewhat earnestly.

Finally his eyes fell on the ceiling, where he spotted the sprig of mistletoe.

"Could it have anything to do with THAT?" He said as he pointed to it.

Maxie looked in the direction Archie was pointing to and he stared at the plant in confusion.

"What on earth?" he asked, bewildered. He supposed the Jynx must have put it there too, but why? And how did that explain why he couldn't move?

"But having mistletoe above my head doesn't explain why I'm paralyzed!"

"Well, think about it. Jynx is also a psychic type. Maybe it did something to it?" Archie sounded considerably less sure of himself, but it was his best guess at this point.

Maxie stared at him, unnerved. What that SOMETHING was, he wasn't sure he wanted to know. What could the Pokémon possibly want with him stuck to a certain spot, under mistletoe, in a snowy hallway, days before Christmas!? And how on earth could he break this- this spell? Maxie thought for a moment. What was the tradition associated with mistletoe?

"OH HELL NO!" he exclaimed, panicked

Archie took a step back in surprise, apparently having arrived at the same conclusion as Maxie.

"I'd sooner set foot there!"

Maxie regarded Archie's outburst. The thought of 'does he really hate me that much? entered his mind before he forcefully pushed it away. Knowing what he had to do, and being fairly sure that once the tradition was fulfilled that he would be released; he was sure he could wait until morning when Tabitha or Courtney opened up. He could always throw his pokeballs and have his pokemon keep him company for the night.

"Just leave." Maxie sighed.

Archie thought maybe it was for the best that he heed Maxie's words and leave, but something in the back of his mind nagged at him. It didn't feel right. He closed his eyes and turned his head, unable to meet Maxie's gaze.

"Even if we're enemies..." He paused for a second. "It doesn't seem right to leave you here all by yourself."

Maxie looked at him and looked away.

"I'll be fine. Just go."

Archie shook his head and spoke a little more loudly.

"I'm not leaving you here alone all night and that's that!"

"I have my Pokémon!" Maxie interjected.

"And with them, you'll do what, exactly? Have them realize their trainer is in trouble and have no idea how to help?"

"I'll simply wait with them until morning until Tabitha or Courtney show up. Besides I haven't spent time with them in a while due to how busy I've been" he said as an excuse.

"Just leave Archie."

"They may be your higher-ranking members, but do you really think they'll buy a story about a Jynx and magical mistletoe?"

"The evidence is right above my head! And the snow- well the corridor will probably be flooded by the time morning arrives" He winced. Water! Over his precious, immaculate floors! He'd have a lot of cleaning up to do!

"You shouldn't be here anyway! So just go! Get out of my base!"

Archie stood in silence. He looked at Maxie one last time, then spun on his heels and turned to leave, gaze low and walking slowly.

Maxie watched him walking, feeling...hurt? He looked at the floor and waited for the hiss of a door opening.

Archie couldn't quite figure out why his heart seemed to hurt more with each step he took. He looked up at the door and it opened... but he didn't walk out. He couldn't bring himself to.

Upon not hearing the sound of the door, Maxie looked up to see Archie had stopped, his back turned to him.

"What are you doing!? I told you to GET OUT!" he hollered.

Archie closed his eyes and went against everything his conscience was telling him. He stepped outside just enough for the door to close behind him. But he didn't walk away from the base. He could not and would not.

Maxie watched as Archie walked out the door, and gave a defeated sigh, and he looked back at the floor. His heart felt like it had taken a pin missile attack! Why!? Could this mean-?

"No it's impossible..." he muttered.

* * *

><p>Archie collapsed against a nearby wall of rock. He couldn't believe he had just walked out on a trapped man, even if that man was someone he considered to be his sworn nemesis. More than that though... He couldn't believe he was hurting like this over MAXIE of all people! He briefly pondered the implications, but quickly dismissed them.<p>

"No... there's no way..."

* * *

><p>Maxie sat down. At least he could do that! He reached for his pokeball and called out his crobat! The Pokémon emerged with a happy screech!<p>

"Hey Daphne. Come over here and sit on my shoulder".

The flying Pokémon gave a happy click and hovered above him, before landing on his shoulder. He reached up a hand to gently stroke her head.

"I'm sorry I haven't been spending more time with you girl. But now its just you and me" he said affectionately.

Daphne screeched blissfully, and nuzzled her head into his palm. Maxie chuckled.

"Love you too, girl"

* * *

><p>Archie took out the pokeball containing his Sharpedo and threw it. Sharpedo looked around for a moment and made a noise, seemingly happy to be freed from its ball for a little bit. It noticed, however, that Archie looked downright sad, which was very uncharacteristic of him. Archie had a tendency to vent to his Sharpedo when he needed someone to talk to, who wouldn't judge him, like he did now.<p>

"Sharpedo... I just don't get it. I walk in and accuse the man, my enemy, of using a pokemon, that he ended up knowing NOTHING about, for ominous purposes, only to have him admit that for whatever reason, he can't move. On top of that, the pokemon used some sort of voodoo-mistletoe to make it all happen. We both know how to fix it,but there's no way we'd be caught dead kissing, even if there was no one else around. He yelled for me to leave... but I didn't want to leave him alone. He's my enemy, I should be happy about his misfortune! So why am I in such pain turning away from him? It makes no sense!"

* * *

><p>Once Daphne was happily settled on his shoulder, he then released Mightyena and Camerupt from their pokeballs too. They came up for a pat and then laid beside him. Lily, the Mightyena, was playfully nibbling at his pant leg and he gave her a playful swat.<p>

"Stop that Lil!" he reprimanded playfully.

She looked at him and gave a happy yip, wagging her tail joyfully. Maxie really loved and appreciated his Pokémon! He was lucky to have them. Camerupt was watching the three lazily. He was content to just be close to his friends! Daphne started nibbling his ear, and Maxie let out an adorable giggle.

"You're a nuisance!" he said amused, as he reached up a hand to pet her. She gave out a happy cry.

'A nuisance just like him' he thought with a mixture of happiness and sadness.

* * *

><p>Sharpedo circled Archie and made some noises, that, while they likely didn't actually mean anything, Archie interpreted as responses.<p>

"No, I can't go back in there, not after he yelled at me like that. Also, that second bit was very uncalled for. You and your sharp wit... Almost as sharp as his..." He said somewhat sadly.

* * *

><p>An hour went by and Daphne, Lilly and Billy were currently snoozing. Daphne was still on his shoulder. Maxie sighed as his thoughts turned to the pirate. 'He's not coming back Max! Just deal with it!" he thought sadly. He's probably at some beach party! Making faces at that redheaded admin of his!<p>

"Hmph" he muttered, annoyed.

'It's not like I care'! lied his mind. 'Besides I have my Pokemon' he said as he gave a small smile, petting Billy's head.

* * *

><p>Archie stood up in a huff.<p>

"Bah... that land-loving punk has his Pokémon, he doesn't care that I'm gone! So why do I care that he wanted me gone?" His voice wavered the tiniest bit on that last line but it was enough that Sharpedo reacted to it, nuzzling against Archie's arm. Archie let a small smile show and patted Sharpedo's head.

Maxie looked at the clock on the wall. It had now been 2 hours since Archie had left, meaning it was now 9pm. He tried not to imagine what Archie was doing at that party his mind had invented! I hate him! The insufferable oaf! He thought frustrated. I hate him so very much...

Archie began to pace and ranted more loudly.

"He doesn't need me! I'll bet he's havin' a big old time in there with his pokemon! He doesn't care, he never did! And since that's the case...:" He allowed himself to yell.

"WHAT AM I STILL DOING OUT HERE?!"

Archie allowed himself to fall to the ground, pull his knees to his chest and try to hold back tears. At that moment he bore more resemblance to a little kid who had lost track of his mom than to a usually-boisterous, buff pirate. He spoke very quietly.

"And now... tears. Lovely."

* * *

><p>Daphne had woken up and she was now preening his hair. Maxie held out his hand for her and she perched herself on it and he brought his hand in front of him to look at her fondly.<p>

"I remember when I first got you girl" he murmured tenderly.

_It was a clear, sunny day and a little boy ran out his front door and out into the front yard._

_"C'mon Arch! Hurry up or we'll be late!" the young readhead called to his friend who was doing Arceus knows what inside!_

_"Coming!" called a brunette from the kitchen window._

_He then ran out, with a bag slung over a shoulder._

_"Sorry Max. Your mum was just finishing our lunches for today." He said cheerfully, as he gestured to the bag hung over his shoulder. Maxie smiled and gave a tiny nod._

_"It's okay Archie. But we've got to go! Dad's meeting us in 20 minutes!"_

_Archie nodded before they made their way towards the local forest._

_Upon arrival, they were greeted by an older man with black hair, who smiled at the two boys. A blanket was set up on the grass, with some cups and a few bottles of soda._

_"Dad!" Maxie called happily, and ran up to give his father a hug._

_"Maxie! How are you my boy!" he said affectionately and ruffled his hair._

_Maxie smiled._

_"Good!" he answered cheerfully._

_His father grinned at him. He then turned to Archie._

_"Hello Arch! You look happy today!" he said. Archie smiled._

_"I'm always happy Mr. Matsubasa!" he grinned. The man smiled._

_"Dad! Did you catch us our first Pokémon!" Maxie asked excitedly. The man's grin grew wider._

_"Why yes I did!" he answered, and with this, he pulled out two pokeballs and flung them in the air._

_Two zubats emerged and flew excitedly through the air, twirling around each other. The boys laughed happily and the zubats chased them. The female zubat, landed on Maxie's head and started nibbling at his strands of hair. He laughed gleefully and reached up a hand to tickle her. Archie was currently trying to catch the male, who was flying just within reach and darting back again. He gave a loud laugh. He couldn't catch him though for he was too fast. Then, the zubat came closer and slowly landed on his head. Archie giggled and pulled the creature from his head and into a hug. The two boys turned to each other and walked closer._

_"I'm gonna name my zubat Apollo after that story your mum read to us last night!" Archie exclaimed excitedly._

_"Then I'll name my zubat Daphne, after the maiden nymph that he chased!" Maxie returned happily. Archie smiled._

_"That's great! This way they'll always be best friends, just like we are!"._

_"Yes!" Maxie smiled._

_"Always."_

_The five year olds then returned to the picnic mat where they and their Pokémon, along with Maxie's father, had a grand feast!_

* * *

><p>Archie sat completely still for a moment in equally complete silence. He slowly got to his feet and looked right at his Sharpedo.<p>

"Sharpedo, boy... I'm going back in." He turned to walk back in the hideout.

* * *

><p>Maxie smiled softly as he relived the memory. Daphne, who was remembering too, stepped forward and nuzzled her head into his side.<p>

"Cro!" she exclaimed affectionately.

Tears welled in Maxie's eyes and he clutched her to him.

"I love you girl..." he murmured softly.

Archie stood in front of the entrance to the hideout once more and stared at it, as hesitant now to enter as he had been to leave a few hours ago. He knew Maxie was probably going to yell at him again. He knew he was doing the right thing, though.

Sensing their master's melancholy emotions as he gently wept into Daphne's fur, Billy and Lily snuggled up closer to his side. Feeling his Pokémon's attempt to comfort him, caused a warm feeling to spread through his being and he cried harder.

Archie took a deep breath and walked inside the hideout. Before he thought he would be noticed, however, he decided to stop and listen. He heard the sounds Maxie's Pokémon were making, but he also heard something else... His blood turned to ice as he thought he figured out what it was. Maxie was... crying?

Maxie gently wept, his tears soaking Daphne's fur. She ruffled her fur, and he pulled away and looked at her.

"I'm sorry girl..." he murmured apologetically, giving her a pat on the head, tears still trailing down both cheeks.

"Cro!" she exclaimed gently, and nuzzled her head further into his hand.

Maxie smiled and kissed her head softly.

"Might!" Lily barked ever so softly, as she laid her head in his lap.

"Cama!" said Billy, coming up behind him and laying his head on his master's shoulder.

It was only then that Archie realized he hadn't gotten Sharpedo back into his ball when the Pokémon sensed Maxie's distress and, against all logic, floated over to him rather quickly. Sharpedo nuzzled Maxie somewhat roughly, and Archie could do nothing but watch with his mouth agape. Sharpedo had never behaved like that before!

Maxie jumped at the sudden pressure of something that pushed into his back a little roughly. He turned.

"Pedo!" it exclaimed happily.

If he were Lily, he would be wagging his tail. Maxie could see the smile on the shark's face. Billy, Lily and Daphne were simply staring at him. As did Maxie for a few seconds, then his eyes widened. Lifting his head up more, he craned his head to look around the bend in the corridor to see Archie watching them. A sudden rush of warm enveloped his body. However, he was confused.

"Archie? What are you doing here? I thought you had left ages ago" he choked.

Archie was frankly shocked that Maxie hadn't made himself like a volcano and blown up at him. Not understanding what was going on or how to react, he was fighting to keep the tears back and his voice steady as well.

"Maxie... I... I walked out, but I didn't leave. I've been sitting out there. By the door. All this time. And I couldn't bring myself to leave. For Arceus' sake, don't ask me WHY, I just COULDN'T." A single tear trailed down his cheek.

Maxie's eyes were drawn to single the drop of water that trailed down the pirate's face. He was crying! They were both crying! A hurricane of emotions reaped havoc inside him. He wasn't use to this!

"Arch. Please, you need to go!"

"Max, I'm not leaving you here when we both KNOW what the damned solution is! We can easily have this debacle fixed in just a few seconds! You don't HAVE to wait here until the morning!"

At his childhood nickname, Maxie looked up at Archie, feeling a new sense of wonder. Then he smiled.

"You know what I was thinking before you came back? I was reliving the day I got Daphne. The day WE got our zubats together. That day was probably the best day of my life!" he admitted softly, looking at the ground, but turning his head ever so slightly to give a shy smile.

Archie smiled and nodded.

"Yeah... I remember that like it was yesterday. One of the best days of my life too." Archie fumbled around for his Crobat's pokeball and threw it.

Apollo fluttered in the air for a moment, looking at his surroundings. He laid eyes on Daphne and obviously recognized her, because he flew over to her quickly.

"Cro!" He said very happily as he circled Daphne.

Daphne watched as her old friend Apollo greeted her warmly, and she bumped her head against his.

"Cro!" She said, almost like a purr.

Archie smiled again and this time, tears of happiness flowed from his eyes.

"Well I'll be keelhauled... They remember each other. If they can still get along then... Max... Who says we can't?"

Maxie regarded him with a smile, and he stood. To the side of him, Billy and Lily were chatting cheerfully with Sharpedo. Apollo and Daphne continued to chase each other through the corridor. It was a blissful atmosphere, and it got to him! His heart was suddenly alight with intense happiness! He hadn't felt this way in so long.

"Come here." he said softly.

Archie's heart began racing and he was sure his face was red. He was filled with an indescribable happiness. Somewhat nervously, he stepped towards Maxie and stopped inches from him. Their faces were so close, he thought. Archie only prayed that Maxie would close the distance.

Maxie rested his forehead against Archie's briefly, their breaths intermingling gently.

"Always" he whispered softly, speaking the last words he had said after they had acquired their first Pokémon, the words that had forever sealed their friendship.

Finally, he then ever so softly touched his lips to Archie's.

Archie reciprocated and pressed his lips to Maxie's just the same. He felt as if he'd found something he'd been looking for for a very long time, but never knew it. The happiness within his heart blossomed. Taking a chance, he wrapped an arm around Maxie's shoulder and leaned in again.

Maxie held him close, never wanting to let him go. His lips were pliant against Archie's. He would have thought that the pirates lips would be rough from being out on the windy sea all the time, but they were soft and warm. His heart was aflutter! And he gave a tiny mewl and pulled him closer! They kissed for a few more moments, before pulling away and resting his head against Archie's. He reached up a hand and traced Archie's cheek.

"I've never stopped loving you, Arch." he admitted softly.

Archie put a slightly-rough hand on either side of Maxie's face, nearly breathless.

"Max... Although I never really admitted it to myself... I never stopped loving you, either. You've always been there in my heart and mind.

Archie's voice was emotional and slightly unsteady, but he didn't care. This had gone unsaid for far too long.

Maxie's heart swelled at his words and he smiled a truly beautiful smile. Their Pokémon were watching them happily, and Daphne came to land on the floor a few feet away from them,

"Cro!" she exclaimed happily.

Apollo did the same, landing next to Daphne with a happy cry.

Maxie lifted a foot, and grinned. Finally, he could move! Happy, he pushed Archie gently against the corridor wall.

"Thank you" he breathed warmly, not just for releasing him but for everything.

He then kissed him again, this time more passionately.

Archie made a low, pleased noise. Despite his being much stronger than Maxie, he allowed himself to be pushed against the wall. He returned every bit of Maxie's passion, unable to remember the last time he ever felt so loved.

Pulling back slightly, Maxie grinned.

"The next time I see that Jynx, I'll have to thank it" he whispered tenderly, gently stroking Archie's cheek.

Archie leaned forward and put his forehead against Maxie's.

"That makes two of us, you land-loving punk." Archie said it very affectionately this time, with no trace of venom or malice in his voice at all.

"I love you, Arch" he breathed blissfully.

Archie grinned. "I love you too, Max."

Maxie smiled and turned to the Crobats who were watching them happily.

"Apollo!" he called softly, holding out his arm.

Apollo clicked happily and landed on Maxie's arm.

"How are you going, boy?" he asked affectionately, scratching him behind the ear.

"Cro!" he cried joyfully.

Archie looked to the side and did the same. Holding out his arm, he called Daphne's name. Daphne landed on his arm and nuzzled him affectionately.

"Cro!"

Archie felt something rough against his leg, and looked down to see Sharpedo.

"Shar!"

Maxie turned to regard Sharpedo, and he knelt down and gave it a pat on the head.

"Thank you too, boy" he said appreciatively, remembering how it had tried to comfort him.

"Shar!" Sharpedo exclaimed happily, circling rapidly around Maxie and nuzzling his leg now.

Maxie stood and chuckled. He turned to Archie.

"Your Pokémon are beautiful, Arch." he complimented lovingly.

Archie looked affectionately into Maxie's eyes.

"So are yours, Max." He leaned in and gave Maxie another gentle, light kiss.

Maxie smiled against his lips.

"Let's get out of here. What do you say?" he murmured affectionately.

Archie stroked Maxie's hair softly.

"I think that's a great idea!"

Maxie turned and returned all of his Pokémon to their poke balls. Archie did the same.

"Your place or mine?"

"Whichever you prefer... My Great Maxie."

"Let's go to my place...my beloved pirate"

Archie took Maxie's hand in his and looked into his eyes.

"Lead the way, Max."

The two walked out of the hideout hand-in-hand, both smiling. Archie looked out at the horizon where sea met sky and noted that it was nearly dawn, the sun preparing to rise once more. The pair summoned their Crobat, who happily transported them to Maxie's house, where they made up for years of animosity slowly, gently, and lovingly.


End file.
